


Zbiorek drabbli, shortów i innych miniaturek - Clintasha

by Licznik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Natasha, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Male-Female Friendship, Mission Fic, Non-Chronological, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polski | Polish, Retrospective, Romantic Fluff, Undercover Missions
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licznik/pseuds/Licznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie scenki z różnych etapów życia Clinta i Nat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint chyba jednak nie ma nic przeciwko misjom infiltracyjnym

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem nawet w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego, ale do tego pairingu najłatwiej przychodzi mi pisanie. Tak łatwo, że czasami piszę do nich drabble, żeby się odstresować po ciężkim dniu xD
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania, bardzo chętnie napiszę do jakiegoś prompta, jeśli ktoś tylko ma jakiś pomysł ;)

 

Nerwowym ruchem poprawił krawat. Nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo w garniturze, a ostatnio coraz częściej musiał pracować pod przykrywką.

– Długo jeszcze, Natasza? – Zawołał zniecierpliwiony, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, jednak chwilę później otworzyły się drzwi.

Powoli podeszła do niego, a on przyglądał się uważnie, jakby próbował zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Wyglądała pięknie. Oszałamiająco pięknie.

Jej długie, czerwone włosy spływały kaskadami, zakrywając nagie ramiona. Ciemnogranatowa suknia, sięgająca do kolan, choć prosta, podkreślała wszystkie atuty i krągłości Nataszy.

– Agentko Romanowa. Wyglądasz cudownie – powiedział, kładąc rękę na jej talii.

– Ty też całkiem nieźle, agencie Barton – odparła, wygładziwszy kołnierzyk jego koszuli. – Lepiej już chodźmy.

 

 


	2. Natasza musi nauczyć się podstaw łucznictwa, bo według Fury'ego dzięki temu lepiej zrozumie swojego partnera

 

– Jak na początkującego, nie najgorzej. – W jego głosie nie było słychać ironii, chociaż żadna ze strzał nie trafiła blisko celu.

– Nie byłoby mnie tu, gdyby nie jakiś głupi wymysł Fury'ego.

– Odłóż to badziewie – powiedział z uśmiechem i podał jej swój łuk.

Stanął tuż za nią, tak blisko, że czuła jego oddech na swoim karku.

– Nie zaciskaj dłoni tak mocno. Zmęczysz mięśnie – instruował ją spokojnym głosem. – Łokieć nieco niżej.

Przesunął dłoń wzdłuż jej ramienia.

– Napnij cięciwę. Wyceluj… Bardziej w lewo… – Przeniósł dłonie na jej biodra. – Wdech… Rozluźnij palce, powoli…

Strzała pomknęła ze świstem, trafiając w środek tarczy.

– Widzisz? Od razu lepiej.

 

 


	3. Czyli dlaczego ręka Clinta będzie się goić przez kilka miesięcy

 

Zobaczył go kątem oka. Jakiś debil mierzył do Nataszy z granatnika albo innego gówna. A ona stała do niego bokiem, nieświadoma niebezpieczeństwa. Wiedział, że nie zdąży go zdjąć na czas. Posłał strzałę w jego kierunku i odrzucił łuk na bok.

 

Wszystko wyglądało, jakby było w zwolnionym tempie. Rzucił się biegiem w jej stronę, modląc się w myślach do Boga, w którego nie wierzył. Popchnął ją w prawo, jednocześnie przytulając do siebie, by ochronić jej drobną sylwetkę przed upadkiem.

Czuł na plecach podmuch gorącego powietrza.

 

– Nat. Natasza?

Powoli otworzyła oczy.

– Clint… Co do―

– Nic ci nie jest?

Przez chwilę sprawdzała w ciszy stan swoich obrażeń, marszcząc brwi.

Pokręciła przecząco głową.

Przedramię, na które upadł przeszył nagły ból, wywołany jej ruchem. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do płuc. _Kurwa. Moja ręka._

– Nic poważniejszego. Tylko twoje kolano wbija mi się w biodro. – Przynajmniej Natasza była cała. – A ty?

– Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił ją. A potem powtórzył przez zaciśnięte zęby, oparłszy głowę o jej obojczyk: – Wszystko… w porządku…

– Clint? – W jej głosie słychać było troskę.

Sięgnęła do komunikatora przy uchu.

– Tu Czarny Sokół. – Nat nie lubiła tego kryptonimu, denerwował ją (według niego był świetny). – Barton jest ranny. Przydałoby się wsparcie.

 

Przytuliła policzek do jego włosów.

– Dziękuję.


	4. Czyli co Clint uświadomił sobie w trakcie jednej z akcji

 

– Natasza. Tasza – wypowiedział jej imię przez zaciśnięte gardło, cicho, ledwie słyszalnym szeptem.

Obejmował ją mocno, a ona wtulała się w jego pierś. Pachniała krwią i prochem. Zapachem wojny. Tylko w tle czuł charakterystyczną dla niej nutę lawendy.

Trudno było mu to przyznać, ale bał się o nią. Tak bardzo się bał, panicznie wręcz, wtedy, gdy stracili kontakt w czasie akcji.

Wiedział, że nie powinien się przywiązywać, wiedział, że w tym zawodzie żadne z nich nie ma najmniejszych szans na szczęśliwą starość.

Nie bał się śmierci. Bał się tego, że mógłby ją stracić.

Dlatego teraz, trzymając Nataszę w ramionach, czuł ulgę.

 


	5. Z czym Natasza musi się zmagać, gdy Clint jest lekko pijany (i wtedy gdy jest trzeźwy również)

 

– Ał! Za co to było? - zapytał, pocierając ramię.

– Wiesz.

– Nie wiem. – Uparcie wpatrywał się w nią z miną obrażonego dziecka. Dla lepszego efektu pociągnął nosem.

– No już, już – powiedziała i, przewróciwszy oczami, przytuliła go, głaszcząc po głowie.

– Cyyyyyyckii.

Tym razem dostał łokciem.

– Ej! A to za co?

– Barton. Jesteś idiotą.


	6. Bitwa o Nowy Jork długo nie da Nataszy spokoju (a Clintowi jeszcze dłużej)

 

Próbowała wyszarpnąć się z jego chwytu, ale był zbyt silny. Umięśnione i żylaste ręce zaciskały się na jej szyi coraz mocniej. Desperacko walczyła o życie, lecz z każdą sekundą przychodziło jej to trudniej. Płuca paliły, domagając się tlenu. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą ujrzy przed śmiercią będą te oczy — lodowato zimne, pozbawione wyrazu, wpatrujące się w nią z nienawiścią.

 

Obudziła się z cichym krzykiem, zaciskając ręce na poduszce. Serce biło jej jak szalone, po plecach spływał zimny pot. _Lokiego już nie ma. Clint jest bezpieczny._

Spojrzała na niego — mruczał coś przez sen i niespokojnie poruszał ręką, jakby z czymś walczył. Minął tydzień od bitwy o Nowy Jork, jednak jej widmo cały czas dawało o sobie znać.

Delikatnie potrząsnęła jego ramię, budząc z koszmaru.

Otworzył oczy, zdezorientowany i przestraszony, odruchowo odsuwając się od niej. Oddychał szybko i płytko.

 

Oboje zmagali się ze swoimi koszmarami.

 

Natasza na zmianę śniła o tym, że musi zabić Clinta, albo o tym, że on zabija ją. Nie wiedziała, która wersja jest gorsza.

Barton cały czas bał się powrotu Lokiego.

– Clint. – Położyła rękę na jego policzku, zmuszając go by na nią spojrzał. – Już dobrze.

Nie odpowiedział nic, jednak rozumieli się bez słów.

Objęli się, szukając pocieszenia w swoich ramionach.

 

 


	7. Nataszy zebrało się na sentymentalizm

 

– Hej! Jesteś? – zawołał Clint, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, wzruszył ramionami i przeszedł do dalszej części mieszkania.

Natasza stała w kuchni, ugniatając ciasto i mamrocząc coś po rosyjsku.

– _Priwiet_ , Clint – przywitała go z uśmiechem.

Uniósł brwi, zaskoczony.

– Cześć. Przecież wiesz, co to znaczy.

– Wiem, ale... Co robisz? – zapytał, zaglądając jej przez ramię.

– Czebureki.

– Czube—co?

– Czebureki. Rodzaj pierogów – odpowiedziała Natasza spokojnie.

– To pewnie coś rosyjskiego, tak? Ale po co ci wódka do pierogów?

– Żeby ciasto wchłaniało mniej tłuszczu. – Westchnęła. – Idziesz już sobie, Clint?

– Nie, właściwie to zostanę. – Usiadł na blacie i uśmiechnął się do niej. – Lubię, kiedy gotujesz, wiesz?


	8. A Clint postanawia się odwdzięczyć

 

– Hej, Tasza! – powitał ją swoim irytująco wesołym głosem.

Odwróciła głowę od książki, obserwując jak zdejmuje buty. Trzymał w rękach dużą papierową torbę.

– Cześć. Co to?

– A nic. Pomyślałem, że też mógłbym ci coś ugotować.

– I potrzebujesz do tego mojej kuchni? – zapytała, unosząc brew.

– Narzekasz, Tasza – powiedział, po czym dodał po chwili: – A poza tym, do mnie byś nie przyszła.

– Jeślibyś ładnie poprosił. – Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła za nim do kuchni, chcąc upewnić się, że niczego nie rozwali.

Przyglądała się jego poczynaniom, siedząc na blacie, tak jak on kilka dni wcześniej.

– Więc co to tak właściwie będzie? – spytała, zaciekawiona.

– Kurczak Barberton. Mama często go robiła. Właściwie… to jedna z niewielu rzeczy z dzieciństwa, które dobrze wspominam. A czebureki mają jakąś swoją historię?

Zastanawiała się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

– Też jedno z niewielu miłych wspomnień z przeszłości. Zaśnieżona Moskwa, czebureki z barszczem, gwar rozmów i żadnych zmartwień chociaż przez kilka sekund, jakby czas się zatrzymywał…

 

 


	9. Clint i Natasza rozwiązują problemy w bardzo dorosły sposób.

 

Nie pamiętała nawet o co się pokłócili. A zdarzało im się to niezmiernie rzadko. Pewnie o jakąś głupotę, drobnostkę — Natasza i tak planowała być na niego zła przez kilka godzin. Odetchnęła głęboko zimnym, kanadyjskim powietrzem i otuliła się szczelniej płaszczem.

Jej rozmyślania przerwała śnieżka, która uderzyła ją w tył głowy. _O nie. Już nie żyjesz, Barton._ Z gracją  baletnicy obróciła się, przystępując do kontrataku.

 

Około trzydziestu śnieżek później sięgnęła po bardziej zdecydowane środki — rzuciła się na niego, chcąc go natrzeć. Nie przewidziała tylko, że Clint się poślizgnie i oboje wylądują na ziemi.

– Ał – jęknął. – Ale chyba nie jesteś już zła, co?

W odpowiedzi przyłożyła mu śniegiem w twarz.

– Ał.

– Jesteś idiotą, Barton.

– Tylko troszeczkę. Ale i tak mnie lubisz, Tasza. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednocześnie ocierając twarz rękawem kurtki.

– Nie cierpię.

Podniosła się i podała rękę Clintowi, pomagając mu wstać.

– Zimno mi – powiedziała, pociągając nosem. – I chyba odmroziłam sobie ręce.

– A mówiłem, żebyś wzięła rękawiczki.

– Cicho bądź. Sam też nie masz.

Zatrzymał ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Chwycił dłonie Nataszy w swoje, próbując je ogrzać.

– Lepiej trochę? – zapytał zatroskany.

Pokręciła przecząco głową. Rozpięła jego kurtkę i wsunęła do środka ręce, przytulając się do niego.

– Teraz lepiej – mruknęła, wtulona w jego pierś.

 

 


	10. Natasza jednak czasami tęskni za Bartonem (ale tylko troszeczkę)

 

– Natasza, no nie wierzę! Coś się stało, że do mnie zadzwoniłaś?

– Nie przesadzaj Clint, ostatnio rozmawialiśmy dwa dni temu. I nic się nie stało. Tylko Stark mnie denerwuje. Niemiłosiernie wręcz wkurwia.

– Czekaj… Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że jest gorszy ode mnie?

– Taaa… Ale przyjemniej Pepper wydaje się być w porządku.

 

 


	11. Neuzasadnione poczucie winy, światło świetlówek, białe ściany i odgłosy aparatury medycznej

 

Natasza czuła się otępiała. Jakby jakaś mgła spowiła jej mózg. Jedyną konstruktywną myślą, która przychodziła Czarnej Wdowie do głowy było to, że żyły na ręce Clinta wyglądają nienaturalnie niebiesko w jaskrawym świetle szpitalnych lamp. Zataczała kciukiem niewielkie kółka po wewnętrznej stronie jego  dłoni.

Nie miał poważnych obrażeń, jego stan był stabilny, ale Natasza i tak nie mogła pozbyć się poczucia winy, które ogarniało ją, gdy patrzyła na jego bladą twarz i zakrwawione bandaże.

Jednostajne pikanie monitorów doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa.

 

– Na… ta… sza… – powiedział z trudem.

– Dobrze się spało, Barton?

Uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Czuję się jakbym… Ehh… Narkoza?

Skinęła głową.


	12. Wspólne gotowanie

 

– Clint, pomożesz mi? – zawołała przez ramię.

– Co mam zrobić?

– Pokroić cebulę.

– No wiesz co? Najgorsza robota zawsze dla mnie.

– A podobno to ja narzekam. – Natasza przewróciła oczami. – Wolisz filetować kurczaka?

– Niee, fuj. To takie obślizgłe i ogólnie ble. Ohyda.

– Więc jednak cebula nie jest najgorsza?

– Ale oczy pieką… – Clint wydął dolną wargę niczym małe dziecko.

– Narzekasz.

Westchnął teatralnie i sięgnął po jeden z noży. Przez chwilę przyglądał się stalowemu ostrzu — długie, rozszerzające się ku końcowi, lekko zakrzywione do góry, trochę przypominało maczetę.

– Fajny nóż. Nie miałaś go przypadkiem na jednej z misji?

– Pokroisz tę cebulę, czy będziesz się dalej czepiał?

 

 


	13. Obruczenije

 

– Natasza – szepnął. Odwróciła wzrok. Bała się słów, które miały zaraz nastąpić. – Kocham cię.

Choć jej serce zabiło mocniej, uparcie wpatrywała się w przestrzeń na lewo od jego ramienia.

– Natasza. Spójrz na mnie, proszę.

Zmusiła się by podnieść głowę. Próbowała powstrzymać łzy, napływające jej do oczu.

– Wiesz, że to dla mnie trudne, Clint – powiedziała przez ściśnięte gardło.

Skinął głową. Powoli wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej policzka w czułym geście.

Zamknęła oczy, pozwalając by ciepło jego dłoni uspokoiło bicie jej serca.

Nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

– Nie musisz nic mówić, Tasza. To nie musi nic zmieniać. Ja po prostu musiałem Ci to wyznać. – Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w jego cichym i spokojnym głosie słychać było smutek.

– Tylko nie płacz, proszę! – Delikatnym ruchem otarł łzy spływające po jej policzkach. – Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie płakała. Nie jestem tego wart.

Pokręciła głową.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś, Clint. Jeśli ktoś na tym świecie jest wart moich łez, to właśnie ty – powiedziała, patrząc w jego niebiesko-szare oczy. – Bo ja ciebie też kocham. I ufam ci, Clint, tak jak jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie ufałam.

Po dłuższej chwili zapytał:

– Mogę cię teraz pocałować?

– Możesz.

I pocałowali się, powoli, delikatnie, niepewnie, tak, jakby to był ich pierwszy raz.

 


	14. Filmowy wieczór z Iron Manem

 

– Więc zaprosiliście mnie na film, bo chcieliście, żebym wam naprawił telewizor? No dzięki. – Stark udawał obrażonego.

– Drobny szczegół. Mamy popcorn, więc się nie czepiaj – powiedział Clint, siadając obok Nataszy z butelką piwa w ręce.

– A tak właściwie, to co będziemy oglądać? – zapytał Tony, operując kablami.

– Merida Waleczna. – Natasza rzuciła w jego stronę pudełko z płytą.

– Rudowłosa łuczniczka, hmm? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale ona wygląda jakby była waszą córką. Jesteście pewni, że nie było żadnej wpadki?

Natasza westchnęła.

– Byś się lepiej zajął swoimi sprawami, Stark.

– Czyli jednak sypiacie ze sobą?

– Zaraz oberwiesz.

– Na pewno sypiacie.

Clint cisnął w niego popcornem.


	15. Początki nigdy nie są łatwe

 

Barton oddał strzał, sprawnie eliminując cel. Tego nie mogła mu odmówić. Tak samo jak głupoty.

 

– TARCZA nie raczyła mnie uprzedzić, że moim partnerem będzie idiota – warknęła Natasza, niechętnie pomagając mu wyjść z wody.

– P-p-p-przy-ykro-o. – Trząsł się z zimna i szczękał zębami.

Może śmiałaby się z tego, że wpadł do fontanny, ale chwilowo nie czuła się ani trochę rozbawiona. Było cholernie zimno, a gdyby Barton zachorował, musiałaby się tym głupkiem opiekować. Tylko tego jej do szczęścia brakowało.

– Rusz się. Hipotermii dostaniesz – ponagliła go.

To była ich druga misja razem. Jej trzecia dla TARCZY. Nic nie wskazało na to, że w najbliższym czasie przestanie żałować zmiany stron. Żałować tego, że ona, Czarna Wdowa, dała się złapać w pułapkę. Żałować, że nie potrafiła zakończyć swojego życia i ocalić resztek godności. Wtedy, w opustoszałych uliczkach Belgradu. Zbyt przestraszona, by połknąć kapsułkę z trucizną. Tak bardzo bała się śmierci. _Żałosne._

 

Teraz musiała znosić konsekwencje swojego tchórzostwa, swojej słabości.

– Z-zimno mi – jęknął Barton.

_Czy ze wszystkich agentów TARCZY musiał ją uratować akurat ten najbardziej denerwujący?_

Uratować… To słowo nie pasowało. Ale przecież w niewoli nie była. I tak ich pewnie niedługo zdradzi. Problem taki, że nie miałaby przecież gdzie wrócić. Do Rosji na pewno nie — chyba, że po wyrok śmierci.

 

 


	16. Kto więcej?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirowane pewną sceną z "Władcy Pierścieni: Dwie wieże" :)

 

Kolejny żołnierz padł na ziemię tuż przed nią, ze strzałą wbitą w oko. “ _Striełok pierdolony. Myśli, że jak wygodnie siedzi na dachu, to może mi zabierać zabawę”._ Wykonując zgrabny półpiruet zaatakowała następnego przeciwnika.

– Siódmy – warknęła do komunikatora.

Po chwili usłyszała jego rozbawiony głos w słuchawce:

– Osiem!

– Jeszcze nie koniec, Clint!

 

 


	17. Agent Barton i jego problemy

 

Clint wparował do kwatery Czarnej Wdowy:

– Heeej, Tasza! Widziałaś może Marię Antoninę?

Natasza westchnęła, odkładając książkę na bok.

– Puka się, to po pierwsze—

– Oj przepraszam no – przerwał jej, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Co gdybym się, na przykład, przebierała?

– Ja bym nie miał nic przeciwko. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Ale ja bym miała. Po drugie, nie, nie widziałam _Marii Antoniny_. Co twój łuk miałby robić w moim pokoju? Pewnie zostawiłeś ją na strzelnicy.

– Pewnie tak… – odpowiedział powoli i usiadł na jej łóżku. – A co jeśli tam też jej nie będzie? To mój ulubiony łuk.

– Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, Clint.

– Wcale nie!

 


	18. Desperacja

 

– Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie – powtarzał rozpaczliwie, w kółko, niczym mantrę, pochylając się nad bezwładnym ciałem Nataszy. – Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć! Nie pozwolę, rozumiesz!?

 

Nie potrafił opanować drżenia rąk, ani łez, uparcie cisnących się do oczu.

 

Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Pięć. Sześć... _Trzydzieści uciśnięć w tempie stu na minutę. Pięć centymetrów._

 

 _Teraz dwa wdechy._ Raz— _klatka piersiowa powinna się unieść. Uniosła się?_

 

_Nie uniosła._

_Natasza, błagam!_

 

Drugi wdech. _Chyba uniosła._

 

I znowu:

 

Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery… _Ręce proste w stawach łokciowych._

 

– Nie zrobisz mi tego, Natasza. Będziesz żyć. Musisz żyć!

 

Jedenaście. Dwanaście. Trzynaście…

 

_Tasza. Proszę. Błagam._ _Nie mogę cię stracić!_

 

 


	19. Zakupy

 

Clint uwielbiał te nieliczne dni, kiedy byli zwolnieni z służby. Które mogli z Nataszą spędzić razem, odpocząć, poudawać, że żyją normalnym życiem. Zawsze wkradała się wtedy do jego serca złudna nadzieja, że może kiedyś każdy jego dzień będzie tak wyglądał — spokojnie, bez żadnego szpiegowania, zabijania.

Stał przy ladzie chłodniczej, opierając się o wózek i z niezadowoleniem patrząc, jak Natasza szuka swoich ulubionych lodów. Czekoladowych, oczywiście.

– Mógłbym chociaż raz ja wybrać?

– Nie.

– To może weźmiemy te wielosmakowe?

– Nie.

– No ale Nataszaaa…

– Nie.

– Jakbyśmy nie mogli wziąć i tych, i tych.

Natasza wpatrywała się przez chwilę w Clinta, marszcząc brwi.

– No dobra.

 

 


	20. Wspólne sparingi

 

Natasza powaliła Clinta z głuchym hukiem na łopatki, wykonując klasyczny i banalnie łatwy rzut _osoto gari_. Przyszpiliła go do ziemi, z rękoma na ramionach i kolanem wbijającym się w klatkę piersiową, upewniając się, że nie wstanie. Barton jednak nawet nie próbował walczyć, akceptując kolejne z rzędu zwycięstwo Taszy. Nikt z pośród Mścicieli nie stanowił dla niej zbyt dużego wyzwania, nawet Kapitan Ameryka.

– Postarałbyś się bardziej, Clint – zamruczała Natasza.

– No przecież się staram – odpowiedział. – Nie moja przecież wina, że jesteś taka dobra.

Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. Pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając, by ich usta zetknęły się w pocałunku.


	21. Nie taki Nick Fury straszny, jak go malują

 

Wszystko wyglądało niczym wielkie pobojowisko — jak zresztą często po ich akcjach. Wszędzie gruz i dym. Nawet w cholernym boisku ział wielki krater. Tuż obok leżała piłka. Zapewne zostawiona przez dzieciaki, zmuszone do ucieczki przez dorosłych, którzy swoimi głupimi wojnami niszczyli ich beztroski świat.

– Wiesz co, Natasza? Pierdolę to.

Spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i zdziwienia. Odłożył łuk i kołczan na pobliską ławkę, zdjął ochraniacze. Podszedł do piłki, podniósł ją i zaczął kozłować. _Kiedy ostatni raz grał w koszykówkę?_

– Dyrektorze! – zawołał do stojącego obok najbliższego quinjeta przełożonego. – Zagra pan?

Fury poszedł bliżej, nie chcąc wysilać się na podnoszenie głosu.

– Czy to jest jakiś żart, agencie Barton?

– Jestem absolutnie poważny. To co, jeden na jeden? Chyba, że też chcesz zagrać, Nat? Albo Maria?

Natasza cofnęła się odruchowo.

– Ja… tak właściwie nigdy nie grałam…

– Nie szkodzi. – Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. – Możesz sędziować. Gramy, Dyrektorze?

Szef TARCZY wpatrywał się w niego swoim morderczym wzrokiem. Clint przez chwilę bardzo pożałował, że w ogóle zadał to pytanie. Fury westchnął.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił, Barton – powiedział z cieniem uśmiechu.

Blondyn rzucił piłkę do starszego mężczyzny, pozwalając mu rozpocząć grę. Teraz nie tylko Natasza patrzyła na nich z niedowierzaniem, ale również Maria, Coulson i wszyscy inni agenci.

 

 


	22. Szkło, krew i wódka

 

Clint jęknął z bólu, długo, przeciągle, niczym zranione zwierzę. Dźwięk ten sprawił, że Nataszę przeszył zimny dreszcz. Może byłoby nawet lepiej, gdyby po prostu krzyczał. Spojrzała na niego — głowa odchylona do tyłu, zaciśnięte zęby, zamknięte oczy i zmarszczone brwi. Nie miała nawet czym go znieczulić.

– Jeszcze chwila, Clint – mruknęła, chcąc trochę pocieszyć swojego partnera.

– Podaj mi – burknął w odpowiedzi, na oślep wyciągając rękę.

– Potrzebuję do dezynfekcji…

– Ja potrzebuję bardziej – warknął.

Natasza podała mu butelkę wódki z ociąganiem, przerywając na chwilę wyciąganie odłamków szkła z jego rany. Pociągnął kilka sporych łyków, cały czas nie otwierając oczu.

– Długo jeszcze?

– Założę szwy i koniec.

 

 


	23. Nie zawsze

 

Siedziała na skraju dachu, opierając brodę na kolanach podciągnietych do klatki piersiowej. Wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w przestrzeń. On stał gdzieś niedaleko.

Pod budynkiem, na którym się znajdowali, rozciągał się obraz zniszczenia. Kilka samochodów, które znalazły się w nieodpowiednim miejscu, dopalało się jeszcze, płomienie leniwie lizały resztki foteli i tapicerek, a dookoła leżały zwęglone ciała niewinnych cywili. Sokół podszedł powoli do Wdowy, usiadł obok niej. Cicho, szeptem, wypowiedział jej imię. Nie podniosła wzroku. Przytulił ją więc, objął mocno, pozwalając, by odnalazła w jego ramionach poczucie bezpieczeństwa. _Nie zawsze można wszystkich uratować,_ powiedział, pocieszając jednocześnie siebie i ją. _Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy._

 

 


	24. Bardzo zabawne

 

Dźwięk, który usłyszał Clint, wchodząc do mieszkania wprawił go w osłupienie. Śmiech. Głośny, niekontrolowany śmiech. Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zobaczył Nataszę i Pepper, siedzące na kanapie i śmiejące się do łez. Stanął jak wryty, wciąż z kluczami w ręku, zdezorientowany. Chyba nigdy nie widział Taszy w takim stanie. Ledwo łapała dech i, trzymając się za brzuch, wykrztusiła:

– Widzisz… jego… minę? – Każde z słów przerywane kolejnym atakiem śmiechu.

– Chyba lepiej będzie jak pójdę… – Clint zaczął się wycofywać.

Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, rozbawił je tym jeszcze bardziej. Gdy tylko znalazł się za drzwiami wyciągnął telefon i napisał:

 

_“Tony, mamy problem.”_

 

 


	25. Tylko Berlin do kolekcji

 

– Bratysława… – powiedział Clint zamyślonym głosem - Mamy jakieś dziwne szczęście do europejskich stolic, zaczynających się na “B”.

– Hmm? – Natasza spojrzała na niego pytająco, podnosząc wzrok znad swojego kubka kawy.

– No… Zaczynając od Belgradu… – zaczął wyliczać na palcach. – Bukareszt, Berno, Bruksela, Budapeszt, – uśmiechnął się – i teraz jeszcze Bratysława.

– Belfast też można zaliczyć – dodała.

– No, na upartego można.

– Chyba tylko w Berlinie nie mieliśmy żadnej ważnej misji.

– Wiesz, zawsze możemy pojechać i po prostu pozwiedzać.

Natasza przewróciła oczami.

– Chwilowo musisz się zadowolić Bratysławą. I wykonać misję.

– Dziękuję za wsparcie, jakie mi okazujesz – odparł, dźgając widelczykiem swoje ciasto. – Poza tym, nie lubię sernika.

– Barton, jesteś taki problematyczny.

 


	26. Plotki i ploteczki

 

Grupka rekrutów TARCZY, siedzących w kącie sali treningowej, przyglądała się niepewnie scenie, która rozgrywała się na środku pomieszczenia. Na ringu walczyło ze sobą dwóch agentów, poruszając się niewiarygodnie wręcz szybko, bardziej jakby w jakimś morderczym tańcu, niż sparingu.

– Oni mnie trochę przerażają… – odezwała się jedna z przyszłych agentek.

– Hmm…? Kto? – zapytał ktoś ospale.

– Barton i Romanowa. Trenują dzień w dzień. I wyglądają jakby zaraz mieli się pozabijać. Co oni, nienawidzą się, czy co?

– Nienawidzą? Żartujesz? – zdziwił się ktoś inny. – To nie jest nienawiść. To gra wstępna.

– Myślisz, że oni—

– Myślę? Jestem prawie pewny.

– W sumie… Może coś w tym jest…

 

 


	27. Prezent od Tony'ego

 

Głośny świst tuż obok jej ucha. Natasza zareagowała odruchowo — odwróciła się, pochylona, gotowa do kontrataku lub uniku, wypatrując zagrożenia. Takowego jednak nie było, bo zataczającego się ze śmiechu Clinta z plastikowym, różowym łukiem w dłoni, za niebezpiecznego uznać przecież nie można.

– Barton – warknęła. – Zabiję cię.

Clint, śmiejąc się głupkowato, wystrzelił kolejną różową strzałkę ze swojego różowego łuku, tym razem w kierunku sufitu.

– Co to jest? – zapytała Natasza, groźnie marszcząc brwi.

Spoważniał na chwilę, wystarczającą, by udzielić odpowiedzi:

– Nerf Rebelle! – W triumfalnym geście uniósł zabawkę w górę. – Prezent od Tony'ego.

Natasza westchnęła, notując sobie w myślach, by w przyszłości kupić jakiś prezent Pepper.

 


	28. Clint Barton po prostu bardzo lubi psy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na podstawie pewnego dość popularnego headcanonu z tumblra.

 

– Nat, czy ty to widzisz? – Podekscytowany głos Clinta wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

– Co? Co widzę? – zapytała, zdezorientowana.

– Patrz jaki słodki!

Barton podbiegł do jakiejś kobiety z psem na smyczy. Natasza pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. Czego innego mogła się spodziewać? Czego innego mogła się spodziewać po Clincie, który umiał zapytać czy może pogłaskać czyjegoś psa w siedemnastu językach? Poszła za nim, nie chcąc zostawiać go samego.

– _Est-ce que je peux caresser votre chien?_

Po usłyszeniu twierdzącej odpowiedzi radośnie pochylił się nad pieskiem i zaczął go głaskać, drapać za uszami. Psina najwyraźniej była zadowolona, merdała ogonkiem i skakała, liżąc Clinta po twarzy.

 

 


	29. W zaułkach Belgradu

 

Naciągnąć cięciwę. Wstrzymać oddech. Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Tuż nad prawym obojczykiem, nad tętnicą. Powoli rozluźnić palce. Świst strzały, lotka ocierająca się o ucho. Wszystko wykonywane mechanicznie, wręcz bezmyślnie, jak każda inna misja. Teraz bieg, szybko, zanim zdąży uciec albo wyciągnąć broń. Cios pięścią, łokciem, kolanem. Brutalnie, mocno. Jest przecież Czarną Wdową, każdy jego błąd może kosztować go życie.

 

Zabójcza i śmiertelnie groźna Czarna Wdowa leżała teraz przed nim, wspierając się na łokciu i trzymając dłoń przy strzale sterczącej jej z barku, próbując zatamować krwawienie, oddychając ciężko, urywanie. Patrzył na nią z góry, znad kolejnego grotu strzały. W jej zielonych oczach nie widział morderczego spokoju i profesjonalizmu. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzega w nich strach.

– Kurwa mać.

 

_Ile ona mogła mieć lat? Siedemnaście? Osiemnaście? Czy może mniej?_

 

– Fury mnie za to zabije. – Opuścił powoli łuk, zdejmując strzałę z cięciwy i chowając z powrotem do kołczanu.

Przez chwilę wyglądała na zdziwioną. Ukryła to jednak szybko.

– Na co czekasz? – warknęła. – Dobij mnie.

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

– Więc pozwolisz mi się wykrwawić?

Znowu zaprzeczył.

– Nie. Nie zabiję cię.

Prychnęła.

– TARCZA chyba źle dobiera ludzi. _Wszyscy_ chcą mnie zabić.

– Ja tego nie zrobię. – Po chwili dodał: – A TARCZA… może zgodziłaby się ciebie przyjąć.

 

 


	30. Spokój i bezpieczeństwo

 

Tańczyli. Stare radio grało, trzeszcząc lekko, jakąś francuską piosenkę. Wolną, można by powiedzieć — romantyczną, idealną do tańca. Szczególnie o drugiej w nocy.   
Byli blisko siebie. Obejmował ją w talii, ona trzymała dłonie wplecione w jego włosy. Nie całowali się, lecz czuła jego szeroko uśmiechnięte usta raz po raz muskające jej wargi i policzki, bezgłośnie wypowiadając jej imię. Uśmiechnęła się również, pozwalając, by jego radość udzieliła się także jej. I naprawdę czuła się szczęśliwa. Wtuliła się w jego pierś, wsłuchując się w bicie serca i zatracając się w poczuciu spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Chciała, by ta chwila, to uczucie, trwały jak najdłużej.


	31. Wspólne przygotowania do misji

 

– Clint, chciałbyś mi pomóc?

Natasza stała przed lustrem, zmagając się z zamkiem na plecach czarnej sukni.

– Jasne.

Podszedł do niej, przewieszając sobie jednocześnie krawat przez szyję. Widział jej odbicie, zielone oczy patrzące się na niego spod długich rzęs. Uwodziła go samym tylko spojrzeniem. Odgarnął jej czerwone włosy na bok, muskając opuszkami palców ciepłą skórę. Stał wystarczająco blisko, by czuć delikatny zapach lawendy. Uśmiechnęła się, uśmiechem tym wywołując u niego przyjemne mrowienie w okolicy lędźwi. Powolnym ruchem zapiął zamek jej sukienki.

– Dziękuję.

Obróciła się w jego stronę. Pozwolił swoim oczom zatrzymać się trochę dłużej, niż by wypadało, na jej dekolcie, na tym w jaki sposób czarny materiał opinał się na jej piersiach, jak padało na niego światło.

Natasza wygładziła kołnierzyk jego koszuli i zaczęła wiązać krawat.

– Poradziłbym sobie przecież.

– Windsor, pół-Windsor, krzyżowy, prosty? – przerwała mu.

– Pół-Windsor.

– Dobry wybór. – Skinęła głową.

Clint zacisnął usta. _Dlaczego ona musiała być taka seksowna?_ Czasami miał wrażenie, jakby celowo z nim pogrywała. Flirtowała z nim, choć pozornie nic specjalnego nie robiła, zostawiając go bezsilnym. I cholernie podnieconym.

 _Weź tu człowieku na misji się skoncentruj._ Jej wygląd wystarczył, żeby zawrócić mu w głowie, nie musiała tego jeszcze bardziej utrudniać.

– Gotowy do wyjścia, agencie Barton?

– Oczywiście.

 


	32. "Płakała w nocy, ale nie jej płacz go zbudził."

_"Płakała w nocy, ale nie jej płacz go zbudził._  
_Nie był płaczem dla niego, chociaż mógł być o nim._  
_To był wiatr, dygot szyby, obce sprawom ludzi._

_I półprzytomny wstyd: że ona tak się trudzi,_  
_to, co tłumione, czyniąc podwójnie tłumionym_  
_przez to, że w nocy płacze. Nie jej płacz go zbudził:_

_ile więc było wcześniej nocy, gdy nie zwrócił_  
_uwagi - gdy skrzyp drewna, trzepiąca o komin_  
_gałąź, wiatr, dygot szyby związek z prawdą ludzi_

_negowały staranniej: ich szmer gasł, nim wrzucił_  
_do skrzynki bezsenności rzeczowy anonim:_  
_"Płakała w nocy, chociaż nie jej płacz cię zbudził"?_

_Na wyciągnięcie ręki - ci dotkliwie drudzy,_  
_niedotykalnie drodzy ze swoim "Śpij, pomiń_  
_snem tę wilgoć poduszki, nocne prawo ludzi"._

_I nie wyciągnął ręki. Zakłóciłby, zbrudził_  
_toporniejszą tkliwością jej tkliwość: "Zapomnij._  
_Płakałam w nocy, ale nie mój płacz cię zbudził._  
_To był wiatr, dygot szyby, obce sprawom ludzi"_

_Stanisław Barańczak - "Płakała w nocy, ale nie jej płacz go zbudził"_

 

Nie był pewny, co wyrwało go ze snu. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, czujny. Wśród wiatru szumiącego między liśćmi drzew i dzwoniącego o szyby deszczu usłyszał także inny dźwięk. Ciche, ledwie słyszalne łkanie. Otworzył oczy — by ujrzeć Nataszę, siedzącą przy oknie, bokiem do niego, skuloną, z błyszczącymi w świetle księżyca łzami na policzkach. Pierwszy raz widział, jak płakała, i widok ten sprawił mu niemal fizyczny ból, kłując tysiącem igieł gdzieś w okolice serca. Chciał do niej podejść, pocieszyć ją, przytulić, cokolwiek. Ale wiedział, że nie powinien. Wiedział, że Natasza nie chciała, by widział jej łzy. Więc nie podszedł, nie wyciągnął ręki, nie przytulił. Patrzył tylko, chociaż czuł, że nawet tego nie powinien robić, jakby samym wzrokiem odbierał jej prywatność. Zamknął oczy, przed samym sobą udając, że nic nie widział.

 

 


	33. Nie, nie możemy go przygarnąć

 

Clint kierował się w jej stronę, trzymając coś przy piersi i osłaniając to skórzaną kurtką. Kiedy znalazł się na odległość kilku kroków, usłyszała ciche miauknięcie. Uniosła brew, zadając mu nieme pytanie.  
Barton wyciągnął spod kurtki rudego kota, głaszcząc go delikatnie po łebku.

– Przyplątał mi się pod nogi, kiedy podkładałaś ładunki. Nie mogłem go tam zostawić.

Podniósł go do góry i pocałował w pyszczek. Zwierzę jednak w odpowiedzi położyło mu łapkę na twarzy, jakby trzymając go z dala od siebie. Natasza nie mogła się powstrzymać i parsknęła śmiechem.

– Chyba cię nie polubił, co, Barton?

– Wydaje ci się – odparł z obrażoną miną. – Myślisz, że moglibyśmy go przygarnąć?

– Oczywiście, Clint, wspaniały pomysł. Kto by się nim opiekował w czasie misji? Nick Fury?

– Nie masz serca, Natasza.

– Po prostu myślę racjonalnie. Idź lepiej załatw nam jakiś transport.

Clint, cały czas marszcząc brwi, podał jej kota i ruszył szukać samochodu. Natasza z cichym westchnieniem usiadła pod ścianą, głaszcząc rudy grzbiet zwierzęcia. Kot wtulił się w nią, mrucząc cichutko.

– Nie martw się, nie zostawimy cię tu. Znajdziemy ci jakiś dom.


	34. Mowa kwiatów: chcę czegoś więcej

 

To nie był widok, który Natasza spodziewała się zastać, kiedy otwierała drzwi. Clint Barton stał przed nią, z bukietem pomarańczowych róż w ręku. Podniósł wzrok na nią, uśmiechając się szeroko. Był to chyba najbardziej szczery uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała — z tymi zmarszczkami dookoła oczu, które spoglądały na nią z wesołymi błyskami.  
– Hej, Tasza – powiedział, wyciągając bukiet w jej kierunku. – Kupiłem ci kwiaty.  
Nat otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie była w stanie. Stała przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, czy patrzeć na jego uśmiech, czy na kwiaty.  
– Coś nie tak? – zapytał niepewnie.  
Natasza pokręciła przecząco głową, czując mimo woli wzruszenie. Podeszła bliżej, przytuliła go, wtulając twarz w jego szyję, ukrywając jednocześnie łzy napływające jej do oczu. Dopiero po kilku chwilach, kiedy była pewna, że opanowała emocje, odsunęła się, całując Clinta w policzek.   
– Nigdy wcześniej nie dostałam od kogoś kwiatów. Dziękuję. Są piękne.  
Clint uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej.  
– Zdążą zwiędnąć, jeśli nadal będziemy tak stać w progu.  
Natasza zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi i wpuściła go do środka. Przez chwilę mimowolnie zastanawiała się nad tym, czy Barton zna symbolikę, jaką niosą ze sobą pomarańczowe róże, czy to tylko przypadek.  
Clint obserwował, jak Nat szuka odpowiedniego wazonu. Postanowił sobie w duchu, że będzie od teraz dbał o to, żeby w jej domu zawsze były jakieś kwiaty.


	35. Każda pora jest dobra na spontaniczne wyznania miłości (ale tak na prawdę Nat nie mogła spać, bo Clint chrapał)

 

Obudziło go w nocy dziwne przeczucie, że ktoś na niego patrzy. Powoli otworzył oczy — Natasza przyglądała się mu, wspierając się na łokciu.

– Nat? Coś się dzieje? – zapytał półprzytomnie, przecierając oczy.

– Nic, – uśmiechnęła się - po prostu cię kocham.

Clint jęknął.

– Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu, Tasza, ale która jet godzina?

– Około trzeciej.

Clint objął ją ramieniem, przytulił się do niej, pocałował.

– Też cię kocham, Tasz – szepnął jej do ucha. – Możemy iść dalej spać, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się znowu, całując go w obojczyk.

 

 


	36. Clint uwielbia zadziwiać Nataszę

 

– Heej, Tasza! – Clint zawołał wesoło, wchodząc do mieszkania.

Podniosła głowę z nad książki, uśmiechając się do niego. Barton rzucił w jej kierunku reklamówkę.

– Zobaczyłem to w jakimś sklepie i, w sumie to nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, skojarzyło mi się z tobą. – Usiadł na fotelu, na przeciwko niej, uśmiechając się głupkowato. – Nie mogłem ci tego nie kupić.

Natasza uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco. Wzruszywszy ramionami, sięgnęła to torby. Wyciągnęła z niej ciemnogranatowy sweter w żółte kaczuszki. Clint, widząc jej zdziwiony wyraz twarzy zaczął się śmiać.

– Nie wiem co o tym myśleć… – powiedziała Nat po chwili.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

– Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Przymierzysz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweterek wygląda [tak](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v1/32260810586_1/Star-in-the-same-design-Yellow-duck-mohair-sweaters-cartoon-ducks-thickening-women-sweater-.jpg) ;)


	37. Zazdrość

 

[H]

Barton obserwował Nataszę znad kieliszka. Zwykła misja infiltracyjna, niczym nie różniąca się od wielu z tych, które już odbyli. Nat, wykorzystując swoją urodę i głupotę mężczyzn, którzy nie widzieli nic poza jej piękną twarzą i krągłymi kształtami, uwodząc i flirtując, wyciągała najróżniejsze informacje od celów. Clint zazwyczaj tylko obserwował, gotowy do interwencji w każdej chwili. W końcu to ona była szpiegiem, a on — snajperem.

Wiedział, że to była po prostu jej praca, ich praca. Nie mógł jednak pozbyć się nieznośnego uczucia zazdrości, które go ogarniało, gdy widział ją z innym mężczyzną. Zacisnął palce lewej dłoni w pięść i wypił resztę drinka za jednym razem, czując przyjemne pieczenie w przełyku. Z wielką chęcią napiłby się jeszcze, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

 

[BW]

Misja była zakończona. Natasza złożyła szybki meldunek Coulsonowi i udała się przesadnie okrężną drogą do wyznaczonego miejsca. Clint czekał na nią w cieniu, opierając się o ścianę. Już z daleka wyglądał, jakby coś było nie tak. Przyjrzała mu się, nie była jednak w stanie odczytać jego emocji. Złość? Zdenerwowanie? Smutek?

– Clint? – zapytała cicho.

Odwrócił wzrok, unikając jej spojrzenia. Zacisnął mocno zęby, jakby powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie, nic – odpowiedział, trochę zbyt szybko i zbyt pewnie.

Natasza uniosła brwi, patrząc się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie miała zamiaru dać za wygraną. Clint przełknął ślinę.

– Chodzi o to, że… Nie, nic, nieważne. – Znowu uciekł wzrokiem.

 

Nat zaczęła domyślać się o co mu chodzi. Nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Zmniejszyła dzielącą ich przestrzeń kilkoma krokami.

– Agencie Barton… – Jej głos, zniżony teraz o kilka tonów, brzmiał jeszcze bardziej seksownie i uwodzicielsko. – Jesteś zazdrosny?

– Przestań - odpowiedział stanowczo.

Dopiero teraz spojrzał jej w oczy. Szybkim ruchem, wystarczająco szybkim, by ją zaskoczyć, chwycił za nadgarstek, obracając ją i popychając plecami na ścianę. Trzymał obie jej dłonie w żelaznym uścisku jednej ręki, przyszpilone do zimnego muru po obu stronach jej głowy.

– Wiesz, że cię kocham, Clint.

Pocałował ją, swoją wolną rękę wplatając w jej włosy. Całował długo i intensywnie, dopóki im obu nie zabrakło tchu.

– Wiem.

 

 


	38. "Osoba, o której myślisz, gdy patrzysz na ocean — to ta osoba, którą kochasz."

 

Natasza siedziała na opustoszałej plaży, wpatrując się w bezmiar oceanu przed sobą. Silny i porywisty wiatr przeszywał lodowatym zimnem aż do kości. Otuliła się szczelniej kurtką, jednak nic to nie dało.

  
Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy pierwszy raz widziała morze, ocean; kiedy to było, ani co wtedy czuła. Wspomnienie utracone, rozmyte, wyblakłe. Jak wiele innych, których pewnie nigdy już nie będzie miała szansy odzyskać.

 

Teraz, kiedy patrzyła na kłębiące się przed nią fale, była w stanie myśleć tylko o Clincie. Nie wiedziała nawet dlaczego. Może to przez kolor, jaki woda miała zimowego poranka — niebiesko-szary, z odblaskami zieleni, tak podobny do jego oczu. Pogrążyła się w innych wspomnieniach, zarówno tych złych, jak i dobrych.

 

Siedziała na plaży, z zimnym piaskiem między palcami, wśród szumu wiatru, fal, i krzyku mew, myśląc o mężczyźnie, który był dla niej wszystkim.

 

 


	39. Kradzież w biały dzień

 

– Hej, Tasza, widziałaś może… – urwał nagle, kiedy ją zobaczył.

Owszem, widziała jego zgubę, co więcej, miała ją na sobie. Siedziała na kanapie, z podkulonymi nogami, kubkiem parującej herbaty w jednej i książką w drugiej ręce. Patrzyła na niego wzrokiem pełnym niewinności, udając, że nie wie o co chodzi. Wydawać by się mogło, że ktoś tak niebezpieczny i zabójczy jak ona nie mógł, nie powinien wyglądać tak… słodko. Co wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że przywłaszczyła sobie jego ulubioną bluzę. Siedziała w niej, jak gdyby nigdy nic. I raczej nie miała zamiaru oddawać jej w najbliższym czasie. Westchnął.

– Nie mogłaś wziąć innej, prawda? Chciałem iść pobiegać.

– Ta jest najcieplejsza. – Uśmiechnęła się, mrugając do niego wesoło. – A ty nie możesz pójść biegać w innej, prawda?

Samo to, jak wyglądała w jego bluzie i jak się do niego uśmiechała, mogłoby wystarczyć, by jej wybaczył. Ale… nie, to jednak była jego ulubiona bluza.

Wiedział jednak, że z Nat nie wygra. Miał więc zamiar złościć się na nią przez co najmniej pół dnia. No… może godzinę. Pół godziny. Pięć minut.

Po prostu nie potrafił być na nią zły.

– A pójdziesz wtedy ze mną? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej i pochylając się, by ją pocałować.

– Hmm… Zastanowię się… – Po jej uśmiechu wiedział, że pójdzie.

 

 


	40. “You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time, But that’s ok, I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twenty one pilots - Tear In My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nky4me4NP70)

 

Clint oderwał na chwilę wzrok od drogi, spoglądając w prawo, na siedzenie obok siebie.

Natasza spała zwinięta w kłębek, wykorzystując kurtkę jako poduszkę. Zastanawiał się, kiedy dokładnie zasnęła. Kiedy spała wyglądała spokojnie i niewinnie, jakby była o kilka lat młodsza. Clint ściszył radio i podkręcił ogrzewanie, chcąc upewnić się, że nic nie zakłóci jej odpoczynku.

Musiała być naprawdę zmęczona, skoro pozwoliła sobie na taki brak czujności.

Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, co to oznaczało. To nie był brak czujności. Nat mu ufała. Była w stanie mu zaufać, przemóc wszystkie wpajane w nią przez lata zwyczaje, odruchy i zrelaksować się, odprężyć. Czuła się bezpiecznie w jego obecności, wiedziała, że nic jej się nie stanie.

Co prawda zdobycie zaufania Taszy trochę zajęło, ale nie dziwił się temu, biorąc pod uwagę jej przeszłość. Ciekawe, ile czasu minie, zanim przestanie ją denerwować, że mówi na nią “Nat” albo “Tasza”.

 

 


	41. Gdyby Clint w szkło nie wpadał, to by szwów (i plastrów) nie potrzebował

 

Clint syknął z bólu.  
– Nie wierć się – upomniała go Natasza.  
Choć cały bok miał pokryty zakrzepłą krwią, nie był poważnie ranny — właściwie same zadrapania i siniaki, tylko kilka głębszych ran, które wymagały szwów. Nat właśnie kończyła zaszywać ostatnią z nich. Delikatnie obmyła go z krwi, po czym sięgnęła po plastry i bandaże.  
– Tasza, co to jest? Czemu to jest różowe? – zapytał, próbując dostrzec co robi, z niewygodnie wykręconą głową.  
– Plastry, Clint, to są plastry. Kupiłam je specjalnie dla ciebie.  
– Mam się bać?  
– Czemu miałbyś się bać plastrów? – odpowiedziała, nie przestając go nimi obklejać.  
Dopiero, gdy przytuliła jeden z nich na jego rękę, zobaczyła, dlaczego są różowe.  
– Hello Kitty? Serio?  
– Ja naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Clint.   
Ostatni plaster znalazł swoje miejsce na jego nosie. Odsunęła się i przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając się swojemu dziełu.   
– Idealnie do ciebie pasują.

 

 


	42. Nick Fury jest w złym humorze, a Clintowi się obrywa

 

Wychodzili właśnie z sali konferencyjnej.

  
– Akcja zakończyła się wielkim fiaskiem – powtórzył Clint szeptem, przedrzeźniając dyrektora Fury'ego i robiąc przy tym głupie miny. – Trzeba było wrzucić tam jeszcze więcej żółtodziobów, wtedy na pewno wszystko by się udało. Powinien się cieszyć, że wszyscy wyszli z tego cało.

  
Odsunął się parę kroków od Nataszy, zasłonił lewe oko ręką i, marszcząc charakterystycznie brwi, powiedział niskim głosem:  
– Jestem Nick Furia i jestem strasznie wkurwiony. Przepełniony wręcz furią! Agencie Barton, jeszcze jeden taki pokaz niekompetencji, a wylecisz na zbity pysk.  
Nat zaśmiała się. Clint spojrzał na nią i również się uśmiechnął, ciesząc się, że w końcu udało mu się ją rozśmieszyć.  
– A poza tym, – kontynuował - "zakończyć się fiaskiem", kto do cholery używa takich zwrotów?  
Szedł przez cały ten czas tyłem, więc nie zauważył postaci dyrektora, która pojawiła się nagle w korytarzu przed nimi, jakby znikąd.  
– Ja używam. – Rozległ się gromki głos tuż za plecami Clinta.

  
_Skąd on się tu wziął, do cholery?_

  
– Ojej, dyrektorze… Przepraszam, nie chciałem—  
– Nie obchodzi mnie, czego nie chciałeś, Barton – powiedział zaskakująco spokojnie. – Zgłoś się potem do Hill, przydzieli ci dodatkowe godziny szkolenia… żółtodziobów.  

Fury wyraźnie nie był w humorze. Clint przełknął ślinę.  
– Tak jest, dyrektorze.  
Słyszał, jak za jego plecami Nat walczy ze sobą, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Kiedy dyrektor oddalił się od nich, obrócił się w jej stronę. Zaciskała usta, co sprawiło, że w policzkach pojawiły się małe dołeczki. Trzymała się za brzuch i chichotała. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że odniesie kiedyś to słowo do Nataszy, ale nie dało się inaczej tego określić.  
Dopiero gdy Fury zniknął za rogiem korytarza, zaczęła się śmiać. Głośno, szczerze, tak, jak chyba nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał.

– Jasne, śmiej się. Tobie się upiekło, ja będę musiał harować. – Spojrzał na nią spode łba.

Jej śmiech brzmiał jednak tak… pięknie, że nie potrafił nawet udawać, że się na nią złości. Radość Nataszy również mu się udzieliła i po chwili stali tak oboje, na środku korytarza, śmiejąc się do upadłego, z trudem zaczerpując tchu.

Paru młodych agentów zatrzymało się nagle i spojrzało na nich z przerażeniem. Stwierdzili, że chyba lepiej będzie pójść na około.


	43. Clint Barton to profesjonalny agent, który zawsze jest skoncentrowany na celu misji

 

– Clint. – Natasza powiedziała cicho, przez zaciśnięte zęby, stanowczo przytrzymując jego ramię. – Przestań.

Wydał z siebie dźwięk, przypominający coś pomiędzy skomleniem a jękiem, ale posłuchał i przestał ciągnąć ją w stronę pieska uwiązanego przy jakimś sklepie, chociaż cały czas patrzył w jego stronę. Kiedy go minęli, westchnął.

– Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – mruknęła, cały czas idąc prosto przed siebie. – Wiesz przecież, że cały czas nas śledzą.

– Tak, tak, wiem, powagi. Już, już jestem poważny. Ale to był – zaczerpnął tchu i dokończył teatralnym szeptem: – pieees. Widziałaś, jaki ładny?  

Natasza ścisnęła dłoń Clinta, dość mocno wbijając mu paznokcie w skórę.

– Tak, masz rację. Już jestem poważny. Dwóch przed nami, na 11, co robimy?

Odetchnął głęboko. Nagle zaczęło go denerwować, że idą tak wolnym, spacerowym tempem. Jednak dookoła było pełno turystów i przyśpieszenie kroku spowodowałoby stracenie resztek pozorów zlewania się z tłumem.

 

 


	44. Nie pij tyle, Clint

 

– Nat! Taaasza! Nateczko moja, Natuś!

Rzucił jej się na szyję, niemalże zwalając z nóg. Lekko było czuć od niego alkoholem. Spojrzała na Clinta z mieszaniną zdziwienia i dezaprobaty w oczach.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Barton, ale jeszcze jedno przekształcenie mojego imienia padnie z twoich ust, a przestanę.

 

 


	45. Frustracja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę długo nie aktualizowałam, przepraszam.

* * *

 

– Nic nie rozumiesz, Natasza!? Oczywiście, że nie, przecież inni cię nie obchodzą!

– Ja…

Ale on nie pozwolił jej nic powiedzieć, krzyczał dalej, a wraz z krzykiem uchodziły z niego złość, strach, adrenalina, wszystkie negatywne emocje, które wcześniej w sobie trzymał, podczas gdy Natasza cofała się coraz bardziej, krok za krokiem, kuląc się w sobie.

– Mogłaś tam zginąć! Umrzeć, do cholery! Nie pomyślałaś ani przez chwilę, jak okropnie bym się czuł, gdybyś umarła, niepotrzebnie i bezmyślnie narażając swoje życie na jakiejś pierdolonej misji? Nie tylko, ja, Coulson, Hill, Fury, wszyscy! Bo ty myślisz tylko o sobie Nat, myślisz, że nikogo nie obchodzisz. Kocham cię, Natasza!

I wtedy zaczęła płakać. Z plecami przy ścianie, osaczona przez jego złość i własne poczucie winy, patrzyła w dół, unikając jego wzroku, ale widział wyraźnie łzy, które pojawiły się na jej policzkach. I razem z łzami, powoli spływającymi po jej twarzy, opuszczała go cała frustracja, zupełnie, jakby to on płakał. Poczuł się okropnie, żałując od razu, że pozwolił się ponieść złości, żałując wszystkich rzeczy, których w niej wykrzyczał. Podszedł bliżej, powoli, mechanicznie jakby, przytulił ją, pocałował w czoło.

Ale ona nadal płakała, wtulając się w jego pierś, chociaż to on powinien płakać. Powtarzała w kółko “przepraszam”, łkając, chociaż to on powinien przepraszać. Czuł się strasznie, nienawidząc się, za to, co powiedział, i jednocześnie zupełnie bezsilnie.

– Wybacz – mruknął, kiedy już się trochę uspokoiła. – Nie chciałem… Po prostu nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, Nat, gdybyś wtedy zginęła.


	46. Kakao w wersji rosyjskiej

 

– Naaatuś! Zrobisz mi kakałko? – zawołał ochrypłym głosem.   
Dobiegło go z kuchni coś, co mogło brzmieć albo jak jęk niezadowolenia, albo westchnienie. Tak czy inaczej, uznał to za odpowiedź twierdzącą.   
Natasza pojawiła się chwilę później z dwoma pracującymi kubkami w rękach. Clint z wdzięcznością przyjął jeden z nich i od razu się z niego napił. Napój był jednak odrobinę zbyt gorzki i zbyt rozgrzewający, i w ogóle nie smakował tak, jak kakałko powinno smakować.   
– Nat, do jasnej cholery, czy ty naprawdę musisz do wszystkiego dodawać wódkę?   
Natasza wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza w świecie rzecz i sięgnęła ręką, żeby zamienić z nim kubki.   
– Teraz to spadaj – mruknął Clint z lekkim uśmiechem.


End file.
